Bring Me To Life
by Triana C
Summary: - Bella es una institutriz que cada noche contempla una estatua de mármol en el jardín, amándola, deseándola y añorando con toda su alma que aquel hombre tenga un hálito vida. ¿Y si su deseo se volviera realidad? – Regalo para BloodyMaggie81-


**- Fics dedicado entera y completamente a Bloodymaggie81. Este es mi regalito, humilde pero hecho con mucho cariño. Espero que te guste. (Al fin volviste, estuve semanas tentada de subir el Fics) **

**- La imagen que le hice al Fics también es parte del regalo, cuando la veas entenderás. - **

* * *

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo los tomé y jugué un poco con ellos para mi diversión y la de ustedes. **

* * *

**Bring me to Life **

* * *

Cuando me subí al carruaje que me llevaría hasta la Mansión Cullen, donde trabajaría de institutriz de una pequeña niña de diez años, jamás pensé que me encontraría ante una casa tan grande y lujosa.

Me bajé del coche tratando de alisar mi modesto vestido azul y recogí del suelo mi baúl, donde tenía unas pocas pertenencias. Sólo ropa y un par de libros que me habían regalado en el internado donde crecí.

Arrastré el baúl hasta la entrada de la mansión, donde me esperaba una mujer pequeñita, de unos cuarenta años, de cabello negro y largo, trenzado apretadamente y envuelto en un moño en su nuca.

— ¿Es usted la señorita Swan? — me preguntó, examinándome de los pies a la cabeza.

— Sí, soy yo, señora — hice una reverencia y eso pareció simpatizar a la mujer, pues me sonrió un poco.

— Por aquí, señorita Swan — me indicó, antes de abrir las rejas que impedían el paso a los jardines de la mansión y comenzando a caminar con rapidez asombrosa para un par de piernas tan cortas.

Caminé detrás de ella a paso apresurado. Mi baúl pesaba un poco, por lo que la tarea de arrastrarlo por el camino de piedra que conducía a la mansión, era un poco dificultosa, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

— ¡Jasper! — la voz de la mujer fue fuerte, tanto que me sobresaltó.

— ¿Mande, señora? — de la nada apareció un chico de unos veinte y tanto años, alto, con el cabello rubio y ojos color café pardo.

— Se un caballero y ayuda a la señorita Swan con su equipaje — el chico, cuyo nombre al parecer era Jasper, me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, luego tomó mi baúl y lo arrastró con facilidad por el caminito.

— Mi nombre es Nelly y soy el ama de llaves — se presentó la mujer. Luego hizo un ademán hacia el muchacho que llevaba mi baúl. — Él es Jasper, el cochero y su esposa Alice es la cocinera. Los patrones no se encuentran en este momento en la casa, — explicó — pero estarán de vuelta para la hora del té. — Hizo una pausa, rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos. — Por el momento puede descansar del viaje, antes de que el almuerzo esté servido.

Sacó un gran manojo de llaves y sin dudarlo siquiera, tomó una y con ella abrió los grandes portones de la casa. Entramos y me volví a sorprender por el lujo y el buen gusto con el que estaba decorado cada rincón, después de todo había crecido en un orfanato, donde la modestia y mesura se veía por todas partes, desde las paredes con la pintura algo descascarada, hasta las ropas sencillas y sin grandes adornos que utilizaba el profesorado y las alumnas mismas.

— Por aquí, señorita — me indicó.

Subimos dos tramos de escaleras, hasta llegar a un segundo piso, donde caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta dar con una puerta de color blanco, en el fondo del corredor. Nelly abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar.

— Esta será su habitación, espero que le acomode — me dijo amablemente. — Deja el baúl de la señorita en la entrada, Jasper.

— Gracias — contesté antes de que los dos se perdieran fuera de la habitación.

Observé a mí alrededor. Era más de lo que jamás había siquiera soñado tener. Era una alcoba con una cama de una plaza en mitad del lugar, con doseles color vino y un cobertor del mismo color. Un par de silloncitos estaban al frente de la cama, y en uno de los costados se hallaba un closet de doble puerta. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que en un rincón había un escritorio de madera color caoba hermoso y amplio, además de una estantería llena de libros justo al lado.

Caminé indecisa hasta la cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Era suave y mullida. Jamás había dormido en una cama tan cómoda, al menos no en los últimos diez años.

Sin saber cómo me quedé dormida, y sólo fui conciente de ello cuando una campanilla resonaba en mis oídos. Me levanté asustada, pero este estado sólo duró unos segundos, hasta que me di cuenta del lugar en el que me hallaba y de que esa campana debía de anunciar el almuerzo.

Me mojé la cara con un poco de agua que había en un jarro y lavé mis manos en la palangana que acompañaba al jarrón. Me sequé las manos y la cara, antes de arreglar mi cabello con rapidez, trenzándolo apretadamente.

Salí de mi habitación a la carrera. La campanilla había dejado de sonar y temía llegar tarde a mi primer almuerzo en la mansión. Bajé los dos tramos de escaleras tratando de no tropezar y lo logré a medias, ya que cuando estaba por bajar el último escalón choqué contra una figura bajita y de cabello negro y corto. Un peinado extraño para la época.

— Lo siento — me disculpé.

— ¡Oh, no es problema! — la voz alegre y algo chillona de una mujer llenó mis oídos. — Mi nombre es Alice y soy la cocinera — se presentó. — Nelly me mandó por usted, señorita Swan.

— Por favor, llámame Bella — le pedí.

— De acuerdo, Bella. El almuerzo está listo.

El almuerzo fue algo silencioso e incómodo, aunque la presencia de Alice logró que fuera un poco más ameno. Ella llevaba casi toda la conversación y fue realmente agradable hablar con ella, aunque de vez en cuando Nelly nos interrumpía haciendo preguntas que versaban casi por completo sobre mi aburrida y triste vida en el orfanato.

Fue un poco embarazoso tener que contestar alguna de las preguntas formuladas, como el hecho de que mis padres hubieran muerto cuando yo apenas tenía nueve años y que no tuviera ningún pariente que me pudiese cuidar, no quedándome más opción que vivir en un internado para niñas huérfanas.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, Bella? — Alice notando mi incomodidad cuando Nelly hizo otra de sus impertinentes preguntas, se alzó y me ofreció un brazo para que lo tomara y saliéramos de la cocina.

Caminamos una al lado de la otra por el pasto muy bien cuidado del jardín. La brisa era suave y agradable. Suspiré.

— Gracias, Alice — le dije de corazón.

— No es nada — me aseguró. — Y por favor no creas que Nelly es así todo el tiempo, sólo trababa de conocer mejor a quién trabajará de ahora en adelante con nosotros. Las dos institutrices anteriores resultaron no ser la mejor clase de personas.

— ¿Qué dices? — anduve un poco más lento para poder mirarala a la cara.

— Eran mujeres mayores, sabían todo lo que se necesitaba saber sobre artes, ciencia, y lenguas, pero castigaron a la señorita Rosalie golpeando sus manos cuando equivocaba alguna operación matemática o hacía alguna travesura. — negó con la cabeza. — Por supuesto, todos sabemos que es un método muy usado, pero es lo que menos quieren los señores Cullen, que su niña sea castigada. Pobre angelito, ya ha sufrido mucho en la vida.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué? — pregunté sin querer sonar entrometida.

— Oh, la señorita Rosalie quedó huérfana hace unos meses. Sus padres eran primos de la señora Esme y ella era la única pariente que tenía en el mundo. El señor Carlisle y la señora Esme la adoptaron.

— Deben de ser muy altruistas si aceptan adoptar a una niña de diez años y no mandarla a un internado — opiné sintiendo una repentina simpatía por aquel matrimonio.

— Lo son — apoyó Alice.

La conversación terminó allí, pues Alice debía de volver a la cocina. Yo en cambio me quedé unos minutos más disfrutando de la naturaleza y el aire fresco.

Había arbustos hermosos y flores muy fragantes en cada lugar que se mirase. Era un espectáculo realmente lindo y que llenaba de tranquilidad, pero debía de volver pronto a la casa para conocer a los señores Cullen, pues ellos estarían de vuelta en cualquier momento.

Estaba por dar la vuelta para volver a la casa, cuando mis ojos quedaron clavados en una estatua de mármol colocada entre cuatro arbustos que formaban un semicírculo.

Me quedé congelada mirando la escultura, que representaba la figura de un hombre sentado sobre una superficie de mármol también. El hombre tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada formando un ángulo recto. Su cuerpo estaba algo encorvado y sus brazos se estiraban hasta acabar en sus manos entrelazadas. Era una posición extraña, pero por eso mismo llamaba la atención.

Me acerqué unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar parada frente a él. Parecía una estatua griega, como las que había visto en las ilustraciones de mis libros cuando estudiaba sobre la antigua Grecia.

Con la cercanía pude apreciar claramente cada detalle de su cuerpo con precisión. El escultor era un verdadero artista, pues supo plasmar en su obra la perfección de un cuerpo humano, más allá de cualquier canon establecido. Cada plano de su cuerpo era hermoso y cada músculo de mármol que se marcaba de forma suave, sobre su vientre, pecho, brazos y piernas, tenía un aire de elegancia y hermosura únicos…

Pero sin duda lo que más impactaba, era su rostro. Parecía tan humano y delicado. Mis ojos se deslizaron por sus rasgos pálidos. Me detuve un poco en mi escrutinio para deleitarme con la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la línea recta de su nariz, el ángulo agudo de sus pómulos y la suave curva que formaban sus labios carnosos torcidos en una mueca desolada, que parecía asemejarse a un grito lleno de desesperación.

Pero había algo más en su expresión. La forma en la que su ceño se fruncía. Parecía que estaba sufriendo, como si hubiese perdido algo, o quizás, como si él no tuviese oportunidad de conseguir lo que más anhelaba.

En mi análisis una pequeña placa de metal captó mi atención. Me incliné un poco y la miré más de cerca. Tenía una inscripción en Francés.

_— Le Désespoir (1) _— leí el pequeño letrerito que estaba clavado en el mármol donde la escultura descansaba. — La desesperación — musité.

Me acerqué un poco más, atraída como por la fuerza de un imán hacia él y con mi mano algo temblorosa, acaricié sus cabellos de mármol blanco, suave y perfecto.

Mis ojos estaban clavados en él. Hipnotizados por su tristeza, por su desolación. Había tantos sentimientos encontrados que me dejaban sin aliento a cada segundo, mientras más analizaba su cuerpo y su rostro de ensueño.

— ¡Isabella, los patrones ya llegaron! — La voz de Nelly me sacó de mi trance y corrí de vuelta a la casa, tomando mi vestido y subiéndolo un poco para no tropezarme y caer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los señores Cullen resultaron ser las personas más amables del mundo. Realmente se notaba su calidad humana excepcional. No podía concebir a una pareja más noble y agradable que Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Me dieron la bienvenida a la casa con mucha cordialidad y me presentaron a la pequeña que sería mi pupila de ahora en adelante.

Aquella tarde en la que los conocí me percaté de que ambos eran ese tipo de parejas afortunadas que se casan por amor y no por conveniencia, como se acostumbraba en la época. Además pude percatarme también de que ambos adoraban a Rosalie como si fuera su propia hija y eso llenó mi corazón de un cariño especial por aquellas personas tan maravillosas.

La pequeña Rosalie, era una niña mimada, sí, pero muy dulce y llena de ocurrencias, además de muy inteligente. Era aplicada en las clases, pues le gustaba aprender idiomas, música y pintura. Las matemáticas le costaban un poco más, lo mismo que las ciencias, pero a cada clase le ponía todo el esfuerzo posible.

Fue así como los meses se sucedieron uno tras otro, hasta que sin darme cuenta llevaba más de seis meses trabajando en la casa Cullen, y con eso era la institutriz que más tiempo había trabajado allí.

Rosalie y yo nos llevábamos bien. Pasábamos juntas casi todo el día, entre las clases y las horas libres que dedicábamos a juegos de mesa y en el jardín, corriendo de un lado a otro, pues como niña que era, también necesitaba de recreación y unas cuantas horas de sol al día.

Pero cuando la niña dormía su siesta y Alice, quien se había convertido en una muy buena amiga, no me entretenía con su conversación alegre y llena de vida, mi mente viajaba hasta el jardín, donde una estatua de mármol descansaba en soledad entre los árboles.

No había podido dejar de pensar en él en todos estos meses. Desde que lo había visto aquella tarde que llegué a la mansión no había existido un solo día en el que mi mente no hubiese vagado por sus alrededores, pensando en lo atrayentemente cautivador que era aquel hombre de mármol.

Y había días en los que, dando como excusa el querer estar sola y leer con tranquilidad, caminaba por el jardín hasta donde estaba él y me sentaba junto a su inmóvil figura a leer mis libros favoritos.

A veces pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca, pero junto a él me sentía completa y feliz, más de lo que me había sentido jamás, por eso mismo cada día buscaba y anhelaba más y más su compañía.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? — levanté la vista de golpe y me encontré con Alice mirándome preocupada.

— Sí, estoy bien — sacudí la cabeza en un intento de dejar de pensar en la escultura.

— ¿Segura? — asentí. — Estás un poco extraña últimamente. Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo allá afuera, sola y leyendo. Deberías venir más seguido a conversar conmigo, podríamos pedirle permiso a los patrones y salir alguna tarde a pasear y comprar unos vestidos. ¿Te agrada la idea?

— Supongo que eso estaría bien — acepté no queriendo que viera mi reticencia. — Creo que debo ir a ver a la señorita Rosalie.

— Ve, ve. — me sonrió y yo me marché.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Para mi desazón, Alice consiguió que los señores Cullen nos permitieran ausentarnos durante el día viernes por la tarde, pues ellos saldrían de paseo con la niña.

Caminamos por las calles concurridas entre charlas triviales, mientras yo no podía sacar de mi mente la imagen de la escultura en el jardín. Lo único que deseaba era poder estar sentada sobre el pasto, mientras le leía algunos versos que él jamás llegaría a oír.

Cuando llegamos de vuelta a la casa, lo primero que hice, después de dejar las bolsas que contenían el par de vestidos que me había comprado, fue salir al jardín con un libro en la mano y dejarme caer en el húmedo pasto, a su lado.

— Hola, nuevamente — le saludé. — Perdóname por no venir antes, Alice me arrastró hasta la ciudad y no pude decirle que no. — Elevé una mano y la deposité sobre sus dedos pétreos. Los acaricié. — Me hubiese gustado quedarme aquí la tarde entera y no dejarte solo.

Sabía que estaba completamente demente al hablarle, pues él nunca me contestaría ninguna de mis palabras. Me sentía tonta al conversarle, pero a la vez eso llenaba de tranquilidad mi corazón, pues aunque me costara admitirlo cada día que pasaba mi corazón le pertenecía un poco más a él, y cada día me enamoraba más de su expresión de desesperación y desesperanza que deseaba borrar con una de mis caricias.

Le leí toda la tarde, hasta que se hizo de noche y la visibilidad era nula.

Me metí en la casa, no sin antes despedirme de mi amor inmóvil y sin vida, y me dejé caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Estaba entumecida, hacía algo de frío en el exterior, y el haber estado en la misma posición por horas había enfriado mi cuerpo, agarrotándolo un poco.

— Hasta que entras, Bella — Nelly apareció de la nada y me tocó el hombro. Me sobresalté, pues creí que la cocina estaba desierta.

— Estaba leyendo y se me pasó la hora — le dije.

— ¿Otra vez haciéndole compañía inútil a esa estatua? — me preguntó bruscamente.

— Es un buen lugar para leer — mentí.

— Lo que tú digas — aceptó de malas. — Le pediré a Alice que te haga un té.

Se perdió por las puertas que daban al salón y pronto Alice apareció por estas mismas. Me saludó y se dispuso a preparar dos tazas de té, que puso sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse también.

— Nelly está preocupada por ti — Al parecer, no era su estilo irse con rodeos.

— ¿Por qué? — me extrañé falsamente.

— Cree que te estás volviendo loca — se rió un poco. — Cree que has caído en la maldición de esa estatua del jardín.

— ¿Maldición? — fruncí el ceño.

— Sí, hay toda una leyenda acerca de esa estatua, y todo es a raíz de que la señora Esme comprara esa estatua hace unos tres años, justo después de que su hijo de quince años muriera.

— No sabía que la señora Esme…

— No es algo que le contamos a todo el mundo — me interrumpió. — Yo alcancé a conocer al señorito unos meses antes de que muriera. Era muy guapo e inteligente, pero una extraña enfermedad lo atacó. No pudieron hacer nada. La señora Esme estaba destruida y comenzó a decorar la casa compulsivamente, pero dándole toques sombríos en cada rincón.

Alice suspiró antes de continuar. La escuché con atención.

— Una de las adquisiciones fue aquella estatua. La leyenda cuenta que fue esculpido a petición de una princesa, ella quería una escultura como las antiguas esculturas Griegas que su padre había mandado a destruir y que sólo había visto en libros.

Paró su relato. Le hice un ademán para que continuara, ansiosa de saber más.

— Dicen que el escultor puso tanto ahínco en la perfección y en los detalles que cuando la escultura estuvo terminada, esta parecía un hombre real y lleno de dolor, esta expresión cautivó a la princesa hasta enamorarla de la estatua.

Bebí un poco de mi té y Alice me imitó.

— ¿Qué sucedió después?

— La mujer se suicidó cuando se dio cuenta de su amor por la estatua y que esta no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. No podía soportar el que su amor no fuera reciproco y que sus ruegos a Dios, porque su estatua cobrara vida, no fueran escuchados. Pero antes de arrojarse por el acantilado, lanzó una maldición. Dijo que cualquier mujer que quedase cautivada con la mirada triste de la escultura, se enamoraría de ella irremediablemente, hasta que muriese de la misma desesperación que ella.

— Es una historia muy triste — dije aguantando las lágrimas y sintiendo un pequeño dolor en el pecho.

— Tiene su lado positivo — repuso en tono soñador. — Hay quienes dicen, que si el amor de la mujer por aquella estatua es verdadero, la estatua cobrará vida y sólo bastará un beso para aquello.

Me reí un poco con el final. Esa parte de la historia que me contaba Alice con aire triste y soñador, no era más que una adaptación, bastante retorcida he de añadir, de un antiguo mito griego que me habían enseñado en el internado.

En el caso de aquel mito, la estatua era una mujer, llamada Galatea, que había sido esculpida por Pigmalión, un rey que vivía en soledad y que decidió esculpir una estatua de la cual se enamoraría más tarde. Pigmalión desesperado porque su amor cobrase vida le ruega a la diosa Venus que le de vida a Galatea y la diosa Venus, viendo que su amor es verdadero le concede su deseo.

Sonreí mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. Ojalá todo fuese tan fácil como en los mitos y la realidad se tiñera de esa fantasía.

— Esa estatua es lo único que queda de aquellos tiempos. — continuó Alice — Cuando la señorita Rosalie llegó, la señora Esme cambió la decoración de a poco, hasta que la casa dejó de ser un lugar sombrío y lúgubre.

— La señorita Rosalie podría iluminar la vida de cualquier madre — le dije a Alice tratando de dejar de pensar en los mitos.

Aquella noche cuando me fui a dormir, me costó mucho conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en la leyenda que Alice me había contado y su semejanza con el mito griego a la vez que con mi situación.

Cuando por fin me dormí, debían de ser más de las dos de la mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Abrí los ojos cuando una extraña brisa me hizo tiritar. Estábamos a mediados de Agosto, no era posible que un viento helado corriera por entre las ventanas, pero así era. Las cortinas que flaqueaban mi ventana se agitaban al son de la brisa y volví a estremecerme. _

_Me levanté de la cama, colocándome la bata en el proceso. Era de fina seda blanca y no logró protegerme contra el frío. Froté mis manos contra mis brazos, intentando darme calor a través de la fricción, mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y me paraba frente a ella. _

_La noche se veía hermosa y extrañamente luminosa gracias a los rayos de la luna que brillaba plateada y magnifica en el cielo estrellado. _

_Me entretuve mirando por la ventana varios minutos, sin importarme el frío que se colaba por esta y me hacía tiritar. Los árboles del jardín se mecían perezosamente al son de la suave ventisca. Los seguí en su movimiento, tratando de que entre la oscuridad y el hipnotizante movimiento me volviese a dar sueño, pero en el recorrido de mi vista, esta se topó con la imagen de la estatua que me robaba la razón día a día. _

_Y al parecer también robaba mi razón por las noches. _

_La observé a la distancia. Se veía igual de magnifica y hermosa que siempre. El mármol lucía atrayente bajo la luz de la luna. Brillaba en su propia tonalidad marfileña y emitía pequeños destellos que parecían llamarme a gritos para ser acariciados por mis dedos. _

_Solté un suspiro y cerré los ojos. _

_Esto se estaba saliendo de mi control por completo. Me estaba volviendo irremediablemente loca y no hacía nada para evitarlo. Es más, cada día me encargaba de alimentar mi amor por esa escultura. Pasaba las tardes en su compañía, leía junto a ella, cuando no estaba dándole clases a la señorita Rose. _

_Volví a abrir los ojos, y me dediqué a observarlo. _

_Tendría que renunciar a mi trabajo y largarme de aquella mansión, eso sería lo correcto y lo mejor para mi sanidad mental. Pero no podía. Mi corazón gritaba desangrándose, adolorido, ante la idea. _

_Me alejé un paso de la ventana, sin dejar de clavar mis ojos en él. _

_No podía alejarme de su presencia, porque aunque sonase enfermizo estaba enamorada de él, de la expresión triste y desolada de su rostro pétreo. Pero a la vez, aunque yo no me alejase, él me alejaba de su lado a cada segundo que pasaba, porque él no es humano, él no es de carne y hueso, él es sólo una estatua en mitad de un jardín de gente adinerada. _

_Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas hasta caer por mi cuello perdiéndose entre mi escote. _

_¿Cómo era posible que lo amara con aquella intensidad tan fuerte? ¿Cómo era posible que mi vida girara en torno a él, si jamás obtendría una sola respuesta de sus labios? ¿Cómo era posible que no concibiera mi vida sin él, si jamás podría obtener si quiera un beso de sus labios o un abrazo reconfortante? _

_Él era piedra y yo era carne. En él no había un alma ni un corazón que albergara un sentimiento que igualara el mío. _

_Él es de piedra y yo de carne — pensé nuevamente con amargura. — Pero aún así lo amo más que a mi propia vida. _

_Me alejé un paso más de la ventana, pero esta vez aparté la vista de mi hombre de mármol y la posé en la puerta de mi habitación. Me sentía encerrada, agobiada entre las cuatro paredes de mi alcoba. _

_Irreflexivamente me dirigí hacia la puerta y sin pensar en lo que podrían opinar mis patrones si me veían deambulando en mitad de la noche por los pasillos, salí al corredor y caminé por él hasta la escalera, la cual bajé casi corriendo. _

_Llegué a las puertas principales en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las abrí sin importarme el ruido que pudieran causar las bisagras y salí al frío exterior._

_El viento azotaba mi rostro, revolviendo mis cabellos mal amarrados en la trenza floja que usaba para dormir, además de hacer que mi bata y mi camisola se mecieran violentamente a mis espaldas. _

_Avancé hasta donde se encontraba él y me dejé caer de rodillas frente a su figura de mármol. _

— _¿Por qué no puedes ser real, de carne y hueso como yo? — inquirí sin esperar respuesta alguna. — ¿Por qué tengo que amarte con esta intensidad? _

_Caminé de rodillas unos centímetros y envolví su inmóvil cuerpo con mis brazos, descansando las palmas de mis manos sobre sus hombros. Mi mejilla reposó en el hueso de su clavícula y me quedé en esa posición por varios minutos incontables. Estaba cómoda y en paz así. _

— _¿Por qué no puedes cobrar vida como Galatea? —pregunté de pronto, recordando la leyenda de la que había hablado aquella misma tarde con Alice y su parecido con el mito de Galatea y Pigmalión. — ¿O es que aquellos dioses del Olimpo sólo se apiadan de los mortales en los mitos? _

_A regañadientes me aparté de su cuerpo y lo observé. No había ni un cambio en él. Seguía siendo una estatua fría y sin vida. Una estatua que cautivaba mi corazón por completo. _

— _Sí, definitivamente los dioses no tienen piedad de los mortales realmente, son sólo mitos que nos enseñan para que creamos en la misericordia de cualquier Dios y cuando roguemos con el alma rota en mil pedazos sólo recibamos el silencio como respuesta. _

_Con dedos temblorosos acaricié su nariz y sus pómulos pálidos antes de estirarme hasta posar mis labios sobre los suyos. _

_Lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas mientras movía los labios contra los suyos casi con furia sin obtener ninguna respuesta por su parte. _

— _¡Malditos sean aquellos mitos, malditos sean por ilusionar corazones destrozados como el mío! — pensaba mientras seguía besando sus labios pétreos. _

_Pero de pronto, sus labios no me parecieron tan duros, ni tan gélidos como antes. El movimiento de mis labios se volvió cada vez más pausado mientras comenzaba a recibir una contestación a mis demandantes besos. _

_La piel de sus labios se fue haciendo blanca y más cálida. Ya no besaba a una estatua, besaba a un hombre que me había envuelto en sus firmes y fuertes brazos, apretándome contra su musculoso pecho, mientras sus labios deleitaban los míos con sus movimientos llenos de delicadeza y ternura. _

— _¿Cómo es posible? — inquirí cuando nos separamos, muy, muy lentamente. _

— _Quizás los dioses si escuchan a los mortales — contestó con una suave voz de terciopelo. — Quizás Venus o cualquier dios ha escuchado mis súplicas y las tuyas. _

— _¿Tus súplicas? — me extrañé. _

— _Cada día y cada noche, desde que llegaste a esta casa, he rogado por tener aunque sea un hálito de vida para decirte cuanto te amo, cuanto tiempo he esperado para encontrarte. _

— _Yo también he esperado por ti. Sólo me siento completa, en cuerpo y alma, cuando estoy en tu presencia. _

_Nos quedamos mirando una cantidad de tiempo que supe no precisar, y en ese lapso de minutos u horas, me dediqué a analizar cada plano de su rostro. Tenía las mismas facciones que yo ya había visto con anterioridad, pero ahora pinceladas por la humanidad de su blanca piel. Sus ojos eran el cambio más impresionante. Eran de color verde, como dos joyas preciosas mirándome con adoración. Y su cabello era de color bronce, y tan suave al tacto como tener un millón de pétalos de rosas entre los dedos. _

— _Eres hermosa — me dijo de pronto. Sus dedos se amoldaban a mis mejillas y a mis cabellos, acariciándome. _

— _Estás robando mis líneas — le acusé medio en broma medio en serio. — Tú eres hermoso, fuiste esculpido por un artista. _

— _Y tú fuiste diseñada por Dios, o lo dioses. _

_Se inclinó y volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos. En este beso había tantos sentimientos involucrados que me sorprendí por la intensidad de ellos. _

— _Te amo— suspiró apoyando su frente contra la mía, una vez nos separamos. _

— _Como yo a ti — le aseguré. — Te amo más que a mi propia vida. _

_— Bella — murmuró mi nombre mientras nuestros labios se unían en un beso. _

_La mención de mi nombre trajo a mi mente una pregunta que parecía muy obvia y que debería haberla formulado en cuanto él había efectuado su primer movimiento. _

— _¿Cuál… cuál es tu nombre? — le pregunté. _

— _¿Importa, realmente? — asentí. — Quien me creó me llamaba Edward. _

— _Edward, un nombre perfecto para alguien tan perfecto como tú — le dije. _

_— Isabella es un nombre hermoso también — me alabó. _

_Nos sonreímos y avergonzada por la intensidad de sus ojos bajé la vista abrumada por la situación, pero esta acción trajo consigo una nueva oleada de vergüenza, aún más fuerte, alejando todo pensamiento coherente de mi mente cuando noté que él no llevaba ninguna ropa puesta, y que su pecho estaba desnudo de la misma forma que el resto de su impresionante anatomía. _

_Él nunca había llevado ropa puesta, pero siempre había una tela, esculpida en mármol también, que tapada su intimidad y jamás había sido capaz de mirarlo completamente desnudo, como ahora. _

_Si su cuerpo me parecía antes una verdadera obra de arte, ahora era mucho más que eso. Su anatomía era perfecta e impresionante. _

_Me mordí el labio inferior sonrojada por el espectáculo y quité la vista avergonzada, para luego mirarlo con arrepentimiento por mi impertinente escrutinio. _

— _Lo… lo siento — enterré la cara contra su cuello, totalmente avergonzaba por mi actitud. No debería haberme quedado mirándolo tan fijamente. No era apropiado. _

— _No hay problema, Bella — sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla me obligaron a mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos sólo había ternura y cariño. _

_Nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, pero esta vez había una desesperación que se traducía en un cosquilleo que me recorría el cuerpo entero, como un fuego que parecía emanar de él y que me quemaba los labios y cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que hacía contacto con el suyo. _

_Los dedos de mi mano derecha se deslizaron por los músculos de su pecho, delineando cada línea que se marcaba con firmeza, mientras que con mi mano izquierda me dediqué a jugar con sus cabellos entre mis dedos. _

_Él murmuraba palabras dulces en mi oído, mientras sus labios depositaban besos de mariposa por mi cuello y mejillas. _

_— Dime que eres real — le rogué antes de unir nuestros labios en un beso distinto, demandante, furioso como los que le había dado cuando él todavía era una estatua. — Dime que eres real, por favor. _

_— Soy tan real como tú quieres que sea — contestó. _

_— ¿Qué significa eso? — me separé y aferré su cara entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme._

_— Me tendrás todo el tiempo que seas capaz de mantenerme aquí — nuevamente tenía una respuesta críptica. _

_— No quiero que seas sólo un sueño — de pronto me sentí desesperada. Era tan feliz en este momento, que no soportaría que todo fuera sólo producto de mi imaginación. Necesitaba que él fuera real. _

_— Entonces, no seamos sólo un sueño, seamos tan reales como podamos, hagamos de este momento el mejor momento de nuestro amor. _

_Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa. Nunca había conocido a ningún hombre al que entregarle mi amor y mi cuerpo, y había sido criada bajo las enseñanzas cristianas de que había que llegar virgen al matrimonio, sino mi alma ardería en el infierno, pero en este momento nada de eso importaba, lo único que deseaba en este momento era hacer de este instante el más importante de mi vida. _

_Lo que siguió a continuación fue mágico y jamás me arrepentiría de mis decisiones._

_Edward se encargó de quitar mi ropa, siempre mirándome como pidiendo permiso cada vez que sus manos arrebataban una prenda de mi cuerpo. Se encargó de primero desanudar mi bata y deslizarla por mis brazos hasta el suelo. Luego de ir soltando botón por botón la camisola que llevaba para dormir. Cuando esta estuvo abierta hasta mi abdomen, revelando parte de mis pechos y mi ombligo, él levantó la vista, indeciso. _

_— ¿Estás segura? _

_— Sí — tragué saliva y él asintió. _

_Sus dedos se posaron en mis hombros y corrieron los breteles de encaje, bajándolos por mis brazos, cuya piel se erizaba bajo su toque helado, pero que extrañamente quemaba. _

_La prenda quedó en mis caderas, después de que Edward la guiara en su recorrido descendente. _

_— Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto — quise rebatir sus palabras, diciendo que él no había visto a muchas mujeres realmente, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios rozar mis pechos desnudos. _

_Simplemente me abandoné a las sensaciones que él me causaba. No tenía más alternativa que disfrutar de su roce gélido, de sus labios besando cada centímetro de piel al descubierto y sus manos acariciando los costados de mi cuerpo, enviando olas de placer por todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. _

_Mis brazos cobraron vida propia y rodearon su cuello con fuerza, mientras sentía como su lengua se deslizaba con exquisita lentitud sobre mis pezones erectos por el frío y las caricias. _

_— Tu piel es tan dulce — murmuró contra mis labios, antes de atraparlos entre los suyos. _

_Estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por sus palabras y por sus caricias, además de deslumbrada con su belleza y su delicadeza al tratarme, pero eso no impidió que mis manos tocaran su ancha espalda, perdiéndose más allá de donde era correcto mencionar. _

_Jamás me había comportado tan osada, pero Edward no dijo nada, sino que dejó que mis dedos acariciaran sin reservas su maravilloso cuerpo. _

_Mientras yo me deleitaba con la suavidad de su piel, sus manos de dedos largos y finos, se perdieron entre mis cabellos, soltando la trenza que los apresaba, dejándolos libres sobre mi espalda desnuda. _

_Fue en el momento en que mis manos volvieron a sus hombros y luego se enterraron en sus cabellos de bronce, cuando sus manos se encargaron de dejarme completamente desnuda frente a él. Tomó la tela del camisón, que estaba en mis caderas, junto con mi ropa interior y bajó ambas vestimentas hasta dejarlas en el suelo, aunque no pudo quitarlas del todo, ya que ambos estábamos, frente a frente, de rodillas todavía. _

_— Me llamas perfecto a mí, pero no has contemplado nunca tu perfección como yo lo estoy haciendo — un sonrojo enmarcó el siguiente y agradecí que fuera de noche y mis mejillas no fueran tan visibles como lo serían a la luz del sol. _

_— Tú tampoco has sido testigo de tu perfección — lo besé en las mejillas, en la mandíbula, dejando para el último los labios, pues no había nada más dulce y placentero que sentirlo devolverme el beso con pasión. _

_Sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo había ido cayendo poco a poco hacia atrás, hasta quedar recostada sobre el pasto. Sólo fui conciente de este hecho, cuando Edward separó sus labios de los míos, ganándose una protesta de parte mía, y se encargó de terminar de quitar mis ropas, enganchadas aun en mis rodillas. _

_Estando los dos desnudos, sentí una corriente de pasión recorrerme el cuerpo, y quedarse estancada en mi bajo vientre. Necesitaba sentirlo por completo mío. Hacer que este momento fuera único y el mejor de mi vida, porque si luego iba a tener que pagar un precio por este momento, despertando de mi sueño o quizás viendo como él volvía a ser una estatua, lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutar por completo del amor que él me profesaba. _

_Sus labios besaban mi cuello, mis pechos, mi abdomen, rindiéndole un verdadero culto a mi piel, como si yo fuera una especie de divinidad a la que él adoraba. _

_— Por favor, sé real — le pedí mientras separaba mis piernas y dejaba que sus dedos exploraran cada rincón de mi intimidad sin sentir ya vergüenza de mis actos. Estaba completamente entregada al momento, a él y sus caricias. _

_Gemí cuando sus dedos encontraron un punto en mi anatomía que hizo que me estremeciera. Era sólo un botoncito que reaccionaba a los movimientos circulares que Edward realizaba contra él, adormeciéndome hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, llenándome de un placer que jamás había experimentado. _

_Jadeé, gemí y casi grité su nombre cuando sentí que mi cuerpo no podía albergar más placer y simplemente me dejé llevar por las sensaciones. _

_Se posicionó sobre mí y sus dedos se posaron sobre mis labios, mientras su boca capturaba el lóbulo de mi oreja. _

_— Respira, amor — me ordenó. _

_Hice lo que me ordenaba y me fui calmado poco a poco. _

_Cuando mi respiración se normalizó, abrí los ojos y lo observé. Estaba sobre mi cuerpo, pero no podía sentir más que una dulce presión, pues sostenía su peso con sus brazos. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando lo sentí entrar en mi cuerpo. Lo hizo con lentitud, con cuidado. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de los míos. Me aferré a sus hombros con fuerza, enterrando mis uñas en su piel. _

_No sentía dolor, por sorprendente que pareciera. Sólo había placer, un placer que me consumía hasta los huesos. _

_Nuestros movimientos se volvieron cada vez más ansiosos. Los movimientos lentos y cuidadosos dieron paso a los más firmes e íntimos, que hacían que un calor extraño se apoderara de mi vientre y que gemidos salieran de mis labios sin control. _

_— Te amo, te amo — murmurábamos ambos en el oído del otro, entre jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. _

_Parecía que en el mundo sólo existíamos él y yo. No había ninguna realidad más allá del momento mágico que estábamos viviendo. _

_Mis movimientos estaban en total sincronía con los de él. Sus caderas chocaban con las mías en cada embestida de su cuerpo contra el mío, creando una fricción deliciosa que me estaba llevando a la locura. _

_Gemir su hombre, besar sus labios, y moverme a su compás ya no era suficiente para expresar la cantidad de sensaciones que me hacían estremecer y simplemente me dejé llevar por el placer, arrastrándome hasta la cima y dejándome caer, sintiendo el vértigo y el placer complementarse en un millón de colores que estallaron frente a mis ojos. _

_Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo y de mi garganta nació un grito que ahogué contra la piel de su cuello. _

_Mientras aún me estremecía de placer, pude sentir claramente como Edward se movía dentro de mi cuerpo, alargando mi propio placer, mientras el suyo lo golpeaba._

_Ambos jadeantes y tirados sobre el pasto del jardín, nos unimos en un beso pausado y dulce. Sus brazos se ceñían en mi cintura y las mías estaban sobre su pecho. _

_Me sentía relaja y en paz, somnolienta pero a la vez completamente dichosa, por eso las palabras de Edward me desconcertaron cuando llegaron hasta mis oídos. _

— _Déjala conmigo, por favor — repetía con aquella voz aterciopelada y hermosa, tan hermosa como él mismo. — por favor, déjala en este sueño conmigo… _

_Sus palabras se fueron apagando poco a poco, hasta que no dijo nada y tuve miedo de efectuar alguna acción o decir alguna palabra. Sabía, en el fondo de mi corazón y en lo más profundo de mi alma, que sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, pues sus brazos a cada segundo se fueron haciendo más y más duros, más gélidos, volviendo a ser la criatura de mármol que me había cautivado, enamorado y hechizado en cuerpo y alma._

_Temerosa aún, levanté la vista y pude ver sus facciones volviéndose de piedra una vez más. Adoptando la mirada perdida y taciturna de quien pierde lo más importante en su vida, y ciertamente él lo estaba perdiendo, estaba perdiendo su vida y con ella ambos estábamos perdiendo la oportunidad de amarnos. _

_Y lloré, aferrándome a él. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desperté sobresaltada. Estaba jadeante y temblorosa. Sentía como si realmente hubiese estado atrapada a aquellos brazos de mármol que me envolvían con fuerza, no dejándome escapar. Sentía como si de verdad sus labios gélidos y tan duros y suaves a la vez hubiesen estado besando los míos con cuidado, con cariño y pasión.

Me levanté de la cama presurosa, hacía calor, no como en mi sueño que el hielo parecía congelarme hasta lo huesos, y me puse la bata sobre el camisón del pijama. Tomé de mi velador una lámpara a gas, la encendí con cuidado y sin pensarlo mucho me aventuré fuera de mi habitación.

Caminé por los pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido. Mis pies estaban descalzos, pero aún así a veces la madera del suelo parecía rechinar, más de la cuenta, en el silencio de los desiertos corredores.

Cuando llegué al primer piso, respiré aliviada al no haber despertado a nadie. Avancé hasta la puerta principal y la abrí con cuidado de que no emitiera ningún sonido al empujarla. Los goznes crujieron un poco, pero me deslicé hacia afuera, antes de hacer más ruido y cerré con extrema lentitud y sigilo.

Bajé la escalinata que daba al jardín principal y cuando mis pies tocaron el pasto húmedo por el rocío suspiré de alivio.

Disfruté de la sensación de libertad que me daba caminar descalza y sentir la textura de la hierba en las plantas de mis pies, haciéndome un poco de cosquillas en los dedos.

Reí suavemente, como una niña y avancé entre los arbustos y árboles cuidadosamente podados, hasta donde se encontraba él. Su figura impasible e inmutable estaba ahí, sin movimiento ni vida, como siempre, pero esta vez había algo distinto en él, o quizás en mí. Sentía que esta vez, mientras avanzaba a paso presuroso hasta su encuentro, él me esperaba, ansioso por nuestro reencuentro.

Salvé la distancia que nos separaba casi corriendo, hasta quedar parada frente a él. Su belleza era tanta que aún me costaba acostumbrarme a ella y sabía que aunque lo estuviera observando por el resto de mi vida su belleza me aturdiría y cautivaría de la misma forma que la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en él.

Era perfecto, cada plano de su cuerpo esculpido en mármol era de una precisión y elegancia única.

Me sonrojé al recordar como en mi sueño aquella criatura perfecta entrelazaba su cuerpo con el mío con agraciada pasión, llenando mi cuerpo de besos a cada movimiento de sus caderas contra las mías.

Aparté la vista azorada y respiré hondo.

Realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

Volví a encararlo y me acerqué unos cuantos pasos. Estiré mi mano y la posé con lentitud sobre sus cabellos. Hubiese querido que mis dedos pudieran filtrarse entre su cabello, acariciando su nuca, pero lo único que pudieron hacer fue amoldarse a la dureza de su cabeza.

Suspiré, cerrando los ojos. Si mantenía mi concentración podía imaginar lo que sería que él fuera de carne y hueso. Si me concentraba firmemente podría recordar a su vez, mi sueño y casi podría sentir la exquisita suavidad de sus cabellos broncíneos en entre mis torpes dedos.

Abrí los ojos y mi fantasía se disolvió, tal y como mi sueño. Él seguía siendo un hombre de mármol, con mirada triste.

Dejé caer la mano hasta dejarla situada sobre su mejilla. Con el dedo índice delineé sus labios. Su textura era como la del vidrio pulido, pero tan duros y helados que no podía olvidar que no eran unos labios humanos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que amarte a ti? — murmuré. — ¿Por qué no puedo amar a cualquier hombre real? ¿Por qué siento que sin ti no podría vivir?

Dejé la lámpara en el suelo, y lentamente me puse de rodillas, hasta que mi cabeza estuvo apoyada en uno de sus brazos. Mi frente descansó varios minutos allí, sin recibir respuesta de parte de él. Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

Me sentí una tonta nuevamente por creer que por alguna clase de milagro él cobraría vida y me envolvería entre sus brazos, tratando de consolarme.

— Me gustaría dejar de esperar un milagro que te traiga a la vida, pero no puedo — mis dedos se deslizaron por los músculos de su brazo hasta sus dedos entrelazados. Jugué entre ellos hasta que pude hablar nuevamente, a través de las lágrimas. — Sería tan hermoso que los mitos fueran realidad y bastara un beso para que tú cobraras vida y pudieras amarme como en mi sueño.

Parsimoniosamente me estiré hasta que mis labios tocaron los suyos, depositando un beso sobre su piel de mármol. Presioné muy dulcemente mi boca con la suya y luego me aparté, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

No quería ver como él seguía siendo una escultura perfecta de mármol sin movimiento ni vida.

No podía entregarme a esa realidad tan rápido. Quería seguir soñando que los mitos y las leyendas eran ciertos. Quería seguir en mi mundo de fantasía donde él abriría sus ojos y estos serían verdes como esmeraldas y su cabello se iría volviendo cada vez más fino y se movería con el viento hasta tornarse de un color castaño cobrizo.

Una vez más me estiré hasta alcanzar sus labios. Presioné mi boca contra la suya pero esta vez mis labios no parecieron apretarse contra una piedra, sino que se amoldaron a una superficie un poco más blanda, que lentamente iba correspondiendo a la presión ejercida por mis labios.

Sobresaltada me aparté de golpe, pero unos brazos me envolvieron la cintura y me dejaron pegada a un pecho frío y duro, pero en cuyo interior podía sentir el palpitar de un corazón, lento y trabajoso, como si estuviera aprendiendo a ejercer su latido.

Levanté la vista y me obligué a abrir los ojos.

Solté un jadeo ahogado.

Un par de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, brillantes y llenos de curiosidad me miraban con amor.

Temerosa de que fuese sólo una alucinación y pronto despertara, sola y llena de angustia en mi cama, elevé un brazo y con mis dedos toqué sus parpados, que cedieron a mi toque. Subí hasta sus cejas y luego hasta su frente. Su piel tenía una textura extraña, entre la piel humana y el mármol, pero muy agradable al tacto, suave y lisa.

— No eres un sueño — musité acariciando su mejilla, su sien y los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

Negó con la cabeza y mis labios fueron besados con lentitud y delicadeza por los suyos. Le correspondí a su beso con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y la respiración acelerada.

Aquel beso, en estricto rigor, no era mi primer beso, pero yo lo sentí como el primero, pues era la primera vez que él me correspondía moviendo sus labios al mismo compás que los míos. Separé mi boca de la suya, solamente el tiempo necesario para pronunciar su nombre, el que me había dicho en mi sueño, al mismo tiempo que él pronunciaba el mío y volví a unir mis labios con los gélidos y duros labios de él.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**El mito de Galatea existe realmente. Lo del mito de la escultura que le cuenta Alice a Bella me lo inventé (adapté a decir verdad) yo. **

**(1) Le Désespoir, de Jean-Joseph Perraud: Utilicé el nombre de "Desesperación" para el nombre de la estatua, ya que es una de esculturas de mármol favoritas. Es realmente hermosa, y su expresión me cautiva. Pueden buscar una foto en Internet o ver la imagen que hice del Fics en mi Flickr (ver en mi perfil) donde hay una fotografía de la estatua. **

* * *

**Realmente espero que les haya gustado el Fics. **

**¿Review's? ¿Los merezco? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. **


End file.
